


Maldito neófito

by TheFckingHood



Series: NaruSasu Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, fanfic español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: —Estaré solo, mientras que tú estarás felizmente con los de tu clase... ¡¿Para qué mierda entonces me mordiste?! ¡Pudiste haberme dejado solo desde un principio!—No estás solo, Naruto. Me tienes a mí... hice una promesa, ¿Recuerdas?





	1. Chapter 1

Esto era algo que no hubiera esperado que ocurriera. Y mucho menos bajo su propia mano e incrédulamente resguardo y garantía. Por primera vez, en sus trecientos años de vida, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y de la manera más... más... ugh, no podía ni explicarlo.

—  **¡Hey, Teme!** —Y ahí estaba la causa de su desdicha.

Dejo de observar la humedad del bosque y giró su rostro para ver a su  pupilo, quien por fin había terminado de cazar. Le había explicado más de diez veces el método de caza, pero el chico seguía haciéndolo desastrosamente.

— **Volviste a mancharte,** _dobe_ **.**  —Gruño, observando la camisa blanca con restos de sangre seca, además de que a los laterales de los labios del rubio se veían aun los caminos rojizos del animal del cual se había alimentado segundos antes —  **¿Cuántos?**

— **Ah, creo que seis.**  —Sasuke cerró sus ojos sin poder creerlo. El maldito, el muy bastardo, el... usuratonkachi, había bebido la sangre de seis osos negros. ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo niñera de un neófito (Qué él mismo convirtió) que poseía el hambre de un vampiro que no se había alimentado durante seis meses?

Oh sí, eran vampiros. Y Naruto llevaba apenas dos meses después de haber sido convertido.

— **Dos meses...**

—  **¿Dices algo, ttebayo? Sasuke, no te escucho.** —De un rápido movimiento tomó las solapas de la camisa ajena y los choco contra un árbol que logro romperse un poco ante la intensa fuerza de ambos cuerpos — **¡Oye, teme!**

— **Tú...**  —Sus puños se cerraron, aun teniendo la tela entre sus falanges — **Dos meses y aun sigues comportándote como un recién transformado. Por ti tuvimos que mudarnos aquí, porque casi acabas con todos los jodidos animales en Tokio. ¿Cuándo vas aprender a controlarte? ¡Quiero regresar con mi familia, idiota!** —Los ojos azules del rubio le miraron con fijeza y prontamente se vieron opacados de tristeza. Sasuke maldijo en su fuero interno, había metido la pata.

— **Sé que debes de extrañar a tu familia Sasuke; y sonare muy egoísta diciendo esto, pero, ¿Qué haré entonces yo cuando regrese?**  —El rubio logró elevar una de sus manos y atrapar entre esta las dos del veterano, haciendo uso de su fuerza doblemente mayor. El azabache se quejó, más no soltó el agarre — **Tú los tienes a ellos,** _y yo no tengo a nadie_ **.**  —El rubio frunció el ceño — **Estaré solo, mientras que tú estarás felizmente con los de tu clase... ¡¿Para qué mierda entonces me mordiste?! ¡Pudiste haberme dejado solo desde un principio!**

Finalmente lo soltó, más no para alejarse, si no acunar las mejillas con aquellas extrañas marquitas de zorro que el rubio poseía y juntar sus frentes con vehemencia — **No estás solo, Naruto.** _Me tienes a mí..._   **hice una promesa, ¿Recuerdas?** —Ónix e índigos chocaron y solo hasta que el de neófito pareció calmarse, asintió. No muy lejos de ellos (o mejor dicho para su oído bastante dotado) se logró escuchar el chirriar de las aves del bosque — **Será mejor que volvamos.** —Sasuke fue el primero en separarse, tomando la mano de Naruto y obligándolos a moverse.

Se desplazaron con rapidez, esquivando árboles y troncos caídos; siendo así como llegaron a una casa victoriana oculta entre las montañas, que parecía abandona por lo cubierta que estaba, más no era así. Sasuke se había encargado de amueblarla a su gusto en el interior y luego pedir que les enviaran desde Tokio las cortinas más grandes y frondosas para cubrir cada ventana.

Naruto no tuvo derecho a opinar, más no se quejó. Le gustaba tirarse en cualquiera de los asientos y buscar algo para entretenerse. Por lo menos Sasuke le había permitido tener juegos de video allí, y cada que encontraba al azabache de buen humor le pedía alguna que otra revista o comic para leer, o películas Blu-Ray.

Una vez encerrados, Naruto fue rápidamente a revisar entre la nueva colección de videojuegos que había llegado dos días antes algo que lo entretuviera mientras que el sol salía y luego se ocultase.

Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca preguntó la razón por la que jamás salían a pleno día. Podría hacerse una idea, pero era amante de la ficción y la última ves ambos vieron una película acostados en el sofá que vinculaba a vampiros y etc. — **Oye, Sasuke.**

—  **¿Hm?**  —El azabache se había perdido un par de segundos para cerrar todas las cortinas que diesen paso a la luz del sol — **Naruto, primero cámbiate, no permitiré que te quedes con sangre de oso en el rostro hasta esta noche.** —Le reprendió acercándose y encendiendo una de las lámparas e iluminar la sala.

— **Ya lo hago, ya lo hago. Escúchame enserio, teme.**

— **Ya, ¿Qué quieres?** —Se remango la camisa oscura y peino sus cabellos, captando la atención del neófito —  **¿Vas a hablar o qué?**

—  **¿Ah? Oh, sí. Sasuke, sí nos asomamos bajo la luz del sol, ¿Brillaremos como los de crepúsculo?**

El veterano parpadeo y luego soltó una carcajada, acercándose a él y rodeándole con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acercó sus rostros y el de marquillas estuvo seguro que se lo besaría, por lo que espero paciente — **No cariño.**  —Un casto roce — **Nos quemamos.** —Y luego otro, donde finalmente lo soltó — **Ve a bañarte. Buscaré una película para ambos.**

Naruto formo un puchero pero acepto la condición, subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto que nunca usaba (además para ir solo a bañarse y cambiarse) y tirar todo a una cesta de basura. Aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a la vida de vampiro. Nunca dormía o llegaba a cansarse. Nunca podría comer bocado de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese sangre y echaba de menos el ramen, que hasta ese punto ya había olvidado su sabor (La última vez que intento comerlo le supo a nada y termino el pobre ramen instantáneo en la basura), siquiera necesitaba ir al baño. Era un muerto en vida y era aburrido.

— **Naruto, muévete. Vamos a ver algo de terror hoy.**  —Podían estar en plantas diferentes, pero podía escucharlo tan cerca de él... Sasuke era lo único que hacía de su vida como inmortal algo más placentero.

Se amaban. Lo sabía. Y sí debía de pasar toda su vida junto a Sasuke, lo haría sin duda alguna — **No tardo, teme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke estaba fascinado. El chico era todo lo contrario a él, y su olor era cada vez más difícil de soportar. Cada noche deseaba saltar la barra, lanzársele encima y clavar sus colmillos en su cuello para beber de él hasta el cansancio.

Aun recordaba aquel día en que lo conoció; Sasuke había estado celebrando sus diecinueve años humanos ( _otra vez_ ) y bueno, trecientos como vampiro, en un antro bastante famoso en Tokio. Si hubiera sido por él, jamás hubiera festejado tal cosa después de algunos siglos. Y la razón era demasiado vistosa, pues desde que comenzó a beber sangre humana, no envejecía.

Oh sí, los de su clase tenían el poder de vivir inmortalmente desde la primera gota de sangre humana que probasen. Claro, existían ciertas reglas y normas que entre todos ellos se debía de saber, una de ellas era: No beber sangre humana, no te asegura la inmortalidad, de por vida. El proceso era entre mucho, gracioso e impensado.

Para mayor resumen: Sí Sasuke no bebiese sangre humana, podría envejecer (lentamente) hasta que se dignase a alimentarse nuevamente como la 'ley' clama. Otro ejemplo era su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, quien decidió detener su ciclo de crecimiento a la edad de veintiséis años ("A muchas personas les gusta los maduritos, tonto hermano menor."), mientras que sus padres lo mantuvieron en los cuarenta y cuatro ("Quiero seguir viéndome joven, aunque tenga unos hermosos hijos.", "Luces como siempre, Mikoto.")

Cualquiera aclamaría que vivir eternamente como un joven que no roza aun el segundo escalón de la vida era de envidiar, pero no era así. Para no levantar sospechas, los Uchiha se mudaban cada cinco años a diferentes países y comenzar, por así decirlo, de cero. Itachi iba a cursar un último año de universidad o ingresaba como vicepresidente a las empresas que poseía Fugaku alrededor del mundo, mientras que sus padres llevaban todo desde casa, solo presentándose a las fiestas importantes, pero, ¿Y él? Sasuke siempre, siempre debía de ir a la universidad. Y no es como sí lo odiase, sería peor quedarse en casa sin hacer nada; estudiaba cada cosa que llamase su atención o solo iba a calentar puesto.

Regresando entonces al tema, y sensatamente a la noche donde  _lo_  conoció: Sasuke había tenido que aceptar la "fiesta sorpresa" por parte de Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Shino y otros tantos que no sabía sus nombres. No tuvo de otra que acompañarles a aquel antro, siendo molestado por las luces neón, los cuerpos en movimiento de las personas, a cierta pelirrosa que no paraba de restregar sus bubis contra su brazo y mucho, mucho alcohol.

No supo en que momento de la noche o madrugada fue lo percibió, pero no estaba muy lejos suyo. El aroma no era de carácter dulce empalagoso, era en cambio, fuerte, un tanto agrio y con un toque que solo hizo que su garganta quemara. El cumpleañero no lo pudo evitar y sacando una excusa de ir a los lavados, se dirigió al lugar donde provenía tal néctar.

Y ahí estaba  _él_. Hablaba animadamente, sonriéndole a las personas mientras entregaba las bebidas que le pedían y luego, desapareciendo su mascará a una expresión añorante que se perdía entre las personas. No se hizo esperar y llegó a la barra, perdiéndose en aquel aroma que era dueño de sus sentidos. Mierda, era delicioso.

— **¿Desea algo?** —Justamente lo tuvo frente a sus ojos realizándole esa pregunta; deseo detener el tiempo, porque diablos, era todo lo opuesto a él. Rubio, ojos azules resplandecientes, piel tostada y un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso. No podía pasar de los dieciocho, e incluso podría apostar que menos.

Pidió un coctel, que sabía bien no le encontraría sabor a menos que tuviera sangre mezclada.

El chico parecía bastante amable y servicial, sonriendo tan amplio pero falso. Para Sasuke, todo en él, era llamativo e interesante.

Entonces la cacería empezó.

 

 

Dejo de asistir a la universidad en la noche (El horario que había elegido para ir a clases de contaduría), solo para ir a aquel antro que para su sorpresa poseía la función de bar de veinticuatro horas de lunes a jueves y como discoteca de viernes a sábados.

Primeros descubrimientos: Se llama  _Uzumaki Naruto_. Era rubio natural. Según tenía entendido, era americano/japonés por los padres que nunca llego a conocer. Es huérfano. Dejo de vivir en el orfanato y comenzó a trabajar para tener un hogar propio y costearse sus cosas. No tiene suficiente dinero para ir a la universidad, solo para pagar la renta y servicios. Maravillosamente su vecino era maestro y le ayudo bastante a mejorar su educación de secundaria (Que nunca termino). Tenía diecisiete años, en unos meses dieciocho. ¡Lo sabía!

Sasuke estaba fascinado. El chico era todo lo contrario a él, y su olor era cada vez más difícil de soportar. Cada noche deseaba saltar la barra, lanzársele encima y clavar sus colmillos en su cuello para beber de él hasta el cansancio. ¡Y lo hubiera hecho! Si no fuera porque en todo ese tiempo, sus conversaciones pasaron de tensas e incomodas, a abiertas y amistosas. El rubio se atrevió a llamarle  _'teme'_ , él se la regreso con un  _'dobe'_. Naruto le llamo  _'demasiado lindo para ser un chico'_ , Sasuke le contesto con un  _'Tienes cara de rana y por eso ninguna chica te presta atención'_. Todo bien... hasta que lo llamó _amigo_. Murmurando que era su  _primer y único_  amigo, uno que no le juzgaba.

El Uchiha llegó a sentir algo que dudaba mucho tener. Que tuvo que huir esa misma noche y esconderse entre los brazos de su madre, para después hablar con su hermano sobre aquella sensación que se oprimía en su abdomen y pecho. Itachi le llamo  _'tonto hermano menor'_  y adjunto a esto:  _'Puede que estés enamorado'_.

No le creyó y sopeso perderse hasta el próximo mes, pero no pudo. Ni pasaron las veinticuatro horas para cuando regreso al lugar y esperarlo en las puertas traseras.

He ahí el inicio de todo.

 

 

Naruto se había sorprendido al verlo esperándolo allí, y Sasuke le invitó a caminar a algún parque; el rubio no se negó y aunque el silencio predominó casi todo el camino, finalmente fue el mismo menor quien se disculpó por haberse atrevido a llamarle de esa forma tan confianzuda. Agregando que era claro que eran de mundos diferentes y que comprendía si se dejaban de hablar.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y sin pensarlo, Sasuke se lanzó a abrazarlo y juntar sus bocas. Porqué para él las acciones decían más que las palabras. Estupor fue el hecho de que Naruto le correspondiera, demandante, abrazándole del cuello y moviendo sus labios de manera torpe y nerviosa.

_"Vamos a mi casa. Es cerca."_

EL GRAN ERROR.

 

 

Aceptó, dándole igual que fuera un edificio mediano de pequeños departamentos que daban solo espacio para parejas sin hijos o personas solitarias. Le dio igual que la cocina y comedor miniatura quedasen cerca de la cama y que casi tropezase con está. Le dio igual que el tamaño del lecho fuese pequeño e individual, y el colchón fuera duro e incómodo. Incluso le dio igual que el otro fuese un inexperto en todo eso y que fuera el mismo Sasuke en ayudarle, siendo a sí mismo el que recibiría al atolondrado rubio. Le dio igual que el chico le penetrase con desespero, corriéndose demasiado pronto. Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida y como recompensa, lo montó, sin importar el cansancio del más joven, las veces que se corriera en su culo o los ruegos que le pedían que nunca se separará de él.

— **Siempre...**  —Había gemido, sintiendo como llegaría a su cúspide, al mismo tiempo aquel miembro golpeaba con insistencia su interior del cual no dejaba de brotar simiente que manchaba sus cuerpos — **Siempre estaré contigo, Naruto... _¡Oh!_  **—De nuevo lo sintió correrse, obligándolo a estar sobre su cuerpo mientras respiraba con cansancio.

Sasuke no lo evitó, no cuando tenía a su alcance aquel aroma.

Lo mordió. Justo cuando su interior de cernía y liberaba su propio orgasmo. Le dio igual el grito de dolor, le dio igual las suplicas de que lo soltara, le dio igual sus intentos de apartarlo. Y le dio igual cuando poco a poco las fuerzas lo fueron abandonando hasta casi dejar de respirar.

El sabor era gratificante, perfecto, delicioso, tan único... tembló ante la idea tener más de ese néctar y ahí fue cuando reaccionó. El rubio estaba casi sin vida, con los ojos adormilados y su piel tornándose pálida con rapidez. Temió por primera vez en muchos siglos. Y lo hizo:

Lo mordió de nuevo, inyectando el veneno de sus fauces hasta que el corazón adverso dejo de palpitar.

 

 

Cuando Naruto despertó, lo atacó. Estaba hambriento y al ser un neófito, sus emociones lo obligaban a ser casi como un animal. La batalla fue ardua que llegaron a romper todo lo que estaba en aquel pequeño departamento. Si no hubiese sido por su hermano, Sasuke tal vez hubiese salido con algunos huesos rotos a manos del rubio. Así es, llamó a Itachi después de decirle la situación y los hechos ocurridos, por lo que entre ambos fue más fácil inmovilizar al neófito y noquearlo. O en otras palabras, romperle el cuello mientras este volvía a su lugar.

 

 

Sus padres habían pegado el grito al cielo, y aunque su padre lo llamó de todo, su madre y hermano alimentaron a Naruto a base de animales del bosque de Tokio. Finalmente cuando el rubio volvió en sí, lloro a mares y fue momento de Sasuke en actuar.

Dejando de lado la desnudez ajena, le abrazo y no dejo de decirle lo mismo: Jamás lo abandonaría o dejaría solo.

 

 

 

 

Ahora en el presente...

 

—  **¡¿POR QUÉ HAY SANGRE EN TODO EL SOFÁ?!**  —Había salido para alimentarse, de humanos. Había dejado a Naruto jugando videojuegos en la casa victoriana y con la excusa de ir a comprar ropa (algo que al rubio le aburría), pensó que todo estaría bien. Pero al parecer no.

Su hermoso sofá de cuero, cuero claro para que combinara con la sala de estar, tenía una jodida mancha del tamaño de un dos personas en el respaldo y asiento... ¡Eso era sangre!

—  **¡Naruto!**

—  **¡No fui yo!**  —Oh sabía plenamente que sí. Y que el rubio se escondiera detrás de una de las columnas solo incrementaba su ansía por cazarlo... una segunda vez.


End file.
